pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zangoose
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=005 |gen=Generation III |species=Cat Ferret Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=40.3 kg |imweight=88.8 lbs. |ability=Immunity |dw=Toxic Boost |body=06 |egg1=Field |color=White |male=50}} Zangoose (Japanese: ザングース Zanguusu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is famous for its rivalry with Seviper. Biology Physiology Zangoose is a large bipedal catlike Pokémon that also possesses traits of mongooses. It has intense pink eyes, a blunt catlike muzzle with a small triangular nose, and it is often scowling in a serious and fierce manner. Zangoose is covered in a thick coat of mostly white fur. It has red tipped paws and jagged red patches of fur across the left side of its face, and across its chest. It has a round belly, short legs covered in spiky white fur, two sharp black claws on each of its paws, and pink paw pads. It has a long particularly fluffy white tail. Behavior Zangoose is an aggressive Pokémon that is known for its fierce rivalry with Seviper. It is shown to be very territorial and often travels in groups of 3. Special abilities Due to its long-lasting feud with Seviper, Zangoose possess an immunity to poison. Evolution Zangoose does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Route 114 (Ruby only) |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 208, 210 (Ruby inserted) |dprarity = Dongle |platinum = Route 208, 210 (Ruby inserted) |ptrarity = Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Route 11, Village Bridge |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Route 8 |xyrarity = Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Memories of battling its arch-rival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility. |sapphire=Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations. |emerald=When it battles, it stands on its hind legs and attacks with its sharply clawed forelegs. Its fur bristles if it encounters any Seviper. |firered=If it comes across a Seviper, its fur bristles and it assumes its battle pose. Its sharp claws are its best weapon. |leafgreen=If it comes across a Seviper, its fur bristles and it assumes its battle pose. Its sharp claws are its best weapon. |diamond=It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. |pearl=It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. |platinum=It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. |heartgold=Its fur would all stand on end if it smelled a Seviper nearby. Its sharp claws tear up its foes. |soulsilver=Its fur would all stand on end if it smelled a Seviper nearby. Its sharp claws tear up its foes. |black=It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. |white=It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. |black 2=It's Seviper's archrival. To threaten those it encounters, it fans out the claws on its front paws. |white 2=It's Seviper's archrival. To threaten those it encounters, it fans out the claws on its front paws. |x=It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. |y=Its fur would all stand on end if it smelled a Seviper nearby. Its sharp claws tear up its foes. |or=Memories of battling its archrival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose’s body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility. |as=Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 335 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 335 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 335 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 335 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 335 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 335 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Zangoose BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Zangoose XY.gif |orasspr = Zangoose XY.gif}} Trivia *Despite being like a mongoose, it is known as the Cat Ferret Pokémon. *Despite having sharp claws, it is unable to learn Cut. *Although Zangoose and Seviper are enemies, they can breed due to being in the same egg group. *Before Generation IV, Zangoose was the only Pokémon to learn Crush Claw via level up. *Seviper is mentioned in every one of Zangooses Pokédex entries. *Considering the rivalry between Zangoose and Seviper, Zangoose's Ability, Immunity, could be a defense against Seviper's Poisonous attacks. *In horde battles in X and Y if there is a Seviper in a group of Zangoose, they attack it first and not your Pokémon until it faints. Gallery 335Zangoose_AG_anime.png 335Zangoose_Dream.png 335Zangoose_Channel.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon